Love doesn't have to be a fairytale
by silver sniper of night
Summary: A collection of Royai one shots, drabbles and random ideas that won't leave me alone. Contains many themes, updated when an idea hits.
1. Hair

**A/N: Written as a way to defeat insomnia. It didn't work but it killed some time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**Hair**

Roy mustang hated Riza Hawkeye's hair. When he had first known her, many years ago when he was a student at her father's house, she had had exceptionally short hair. It had framed her face beautifully, in a way that he never believed such short hair would. But that was his Riza. She looked beautiful no matter what. However, he couldn't help but wonder, when his mind wandered from the alchemy books in front of him, what she would look like if she ever grew her hair out.

So when he had first noticed the change in its length, he couldn't help but grin to himself. He would finally get the chance of seeing his sensei's daughter with flowing long locks, just how he had always imagined. However, he didn't expect that he would hate the outcome so much.

So her hair was long now, flowing down past her shoulders, kept out of her way neatly by the hair clip she always wore to work. It wasn't the fact that she looked bad with her hair long. In fact, she looked beautiful, far more so than his fantasies had prepared him for. It was just that it was _so damn distracting_! While she sat at her desk reading through the day's work, he would be imagining what her hair looked like when let loose from the clip. How it would look styled perfectly if he took her out. How it would feel if he could run his fingers through it. How it would look tousled and messy first thing in the morning. How it would look glistening and wet when she got out of the shower...

Yes, Roy Mustang _really _hated Riza Hawkeye's hair.

**A/N: please review. **


	2. I'll take you with me

**A/N: This is slightly odd, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**I'll take you with me**

She was standing alone in front of the grave. Everyone else had left long ago, all knowing she needed time alone to deal with her own pain. The wind whipped her blonde hair across her face, which she had left down for the occasion. She knelt down by the stone, running her calloused hand across the newly carved lettering. She closed her eyes as fresh pain engulfed her once more. But she didn't cry. She couldn't. This hurt too much to be expressed by tears.

"How could you do this?" She whispered to the empty cemetery "why have you left me here alone? My life was yours, you knew that. How could you do this?" She broke off, unable to continue her body shivering even though the wind had already died down. She hugged her arms around herself, rocking back and forward slightly, attempting to hold herself in a way that he would hold her when she was upset. But it just made it worse, reminding her of the one thing in her life that was missing. Her arms dropped to her sides, her right hand brushing slightly against the cool metal of her gun that she always kept by on her. She froze. Slowly she lifted her head up to the sky, staring at the grey mass of cloud. Could she? Would she? The questions were already answered as she felt cool metal press to her temple. Her body had a habit of acting instinctively in all situations, this being no exception. She closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she squeezed the trigger.

"RIZA!" She sat up with a jolt breathing heavily. She lifted her head slightly to see the dark eyes of her lover staring back at her, concerning flooding his features.

"Riza, are you alright?" Roy whispered, pushing her sweat drenched bangs from her eyes. Without warning, she threw her arms around him, knocking him backwards on the bed as she hugged him closer. His eyes widened, worry flooding through his mind. Riza was hardly ever this affectionate. Even after being together for almost a year, she still kept him at a slight distance. He presumed it was caused by how little affection she had been shown as a child, and even now it was sometimes difficult for him to get through to her. She shivered in his arms slightly. He guided her face up to look at her, surprised to see tears in her eyes. Before he could ask she spoke.

"You left me." She whispered, still gazing up at him. "You died and left me by myself." She couldn't continue her statement, removing her gaze from his.

"Riza my love, look at me." She did as he asked. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her softly before continuing. "You have stood by me my entire life. Wherever I go, I'll take you with me." She sighed and kissed him once before settling down in his arms, feeling slightly more comforted by his promise.

**A/N: please review.**


	3. Token

**A/N: I had an unexplainable urge to write. This came out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**Token**

When women are surrounded by men constantly, people tend to believe they are inferior. This is especially true with the military. Women have to prove themselves more often than the men do, constantly having to re-assure those in authority that they are worthy of their positions. Many of the women soldiers in the Amestresian military despised this, hating that they had to demonstrate their capability far more often than their fellow male officers.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye however, did not. True, she did not think it fair that she was assumed to be inferior on first glance, but that was the brilliant thing about assumptions. Once disproven, people were hesitant to make them again. And she was an expert at making her superiors think twice before underestimating a female soldier once more. No, Riza Hawkeye had nothing against demonstrating her skills. What she did hate was the assumption that she was a token, a women placed on a team for diversity, to demonstrate how Amestris was "moving with the times". This she had dreaded all though her years in the academy, that she would be chosen for a position by default, just simply to tick a box rather than because she was the best for the job. And this still haunted her slightly throughout her military carrier. Every time she was placed for a promotion she always second guessed herself. Do I really deserve this? Or is it simply because they have not promoted enough female officers?

But she didn't need to worry. While she was surrounded by a team of five men day in day out, they always saw her as one of them. Yes, they recognised she was female (some of them more than others) but they never believed it was a reason for them to treat her any differently. She was part of their team, an intricate part that a simple token could not fulfil. And she had been chosen for a job for a reason. Because her commanding officer knew she was the only one who could protect him no matter what. He never even considered the possibility that she would be regarded as a token, as to him she a necessity. In his opinion, she deserved to be a much higher rank than she was, probably higher than himself by now. But he knew that she would never accept it, taking her job as his protector seriously.

No, while Riza Hawkeye may have feared that she was simply a token officer, the thought had never crossed Colonel Mustang's mind. She may have been given many privileges at a young age, many opportunities that some soldiers may never have. But they all knew it was not due to a need for diversity. Anyone who caught the sidewise glances he gave her, noticed his inability to be separated from her on almost any mission, his panic at the slightest hint of danger to her and how her presence was sometimes the only thing that could calm him.

She wasn't kept with him because she had to be there. But because he needed her there.

And no token woman could have ever done that.

**A/N: please review. **


	4. Unspoken Words

**A/N: I have been writing so much angst over the past few days I wanted to write some Royai fluff. Unfortunately none of my stories needed any (yet) so it ended up in here. **

**Unspoken Words**

For as long as anyone could remember, there had always been rumours concerning Colonel Mustang and his First Lieutenant. They ranged from the twisting of real events to bizarre concoctions that only God's knows how the officer's came up with. But in a way they were all very similar. They all revolved around the many ways that the two had confessed their undying love for each other. The more romantic preferred stories of starlight confessions, secret proposals and rendezvous or even the rumours that they were and always had been married. Other's concluded that it suited them both more if they suddenly confessed in the heat of battle, convinced they would never live until morning. And some even swore that the two had their own personal code between each other, and confessed their love daily, hidden within subtle military conversations.

The truth however was far different from this. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye had never confessed their love to each other, but not because the feelings were not there. It was simply because they didn't need to. A simple glance at the other, a movement here or there and the tone of the other's voice was enough for them. They didn't need words to crystallise their feelings because words were not strong enough to express them. They lived, loved and would die for each other. And they knew that the feelings were returned.

**A/N: please review. **


	5. Coffee

**A/N: Was staring at my cup while writing this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**Coffee**

Every morning was the same. Riza Hawkeye valued her routine, as a life in the military was often turbulent and surprising. It was almost comforting to have something to cling to. She would wake early, shower and dry her hair so that it hung perfectly straight. She would change into her military uniform before clipping her hair into her usual style. Then she would have her coffee. This was the strangest part of her routine, yet to her the most valued part of it. It was strange because she absolutely detested coffee. Tea was a separate matter entirely. Tea was refreshing and calming, keeping you alert without over stimulating. It could be sweetened with sugar or honey yet she preferred it simply with milk.

Coffee was the complete opposite. Coffee stimulated you immediately, the ultimate caffeine fix. It was dark and bitter, almost intoxicatingly powerful. It could be sweetened with sugar or cream and even weakened by milk, but the tart after taste still hung around for hours after consumption. Coffee is a reminder of too many drunken nights followed by early mornings. It screams of the need to stay awake, the inability to let one's self relax, the need to be constantly alert.

It was unsurprising that Riza Hawkeye hated coffee. Whenever she was asked what she liked to drink whist around the office, she always opted for tea, no matter how poor the quality. Yet each and every morning she would sit in her apartment and drink her cup of strong black coffee for one simple reason.

It reminded her of him.

**A/N: Can you guess what I like to drink? Lol Please review. **


	6. The little things

**A/N: A little idea that struck while doing the washing up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**The little things. **

She would stand slightly straighter when she was nervous. It helped her to believe that she was facing her fears defiantly.

He would mumble incoherently when he was frustrated. It helped him to vent his anxieties and clear his thoughts

Her brow crinkled slightly when she was concentrating. It was most noticeable when she shot her gun.

He would narrow his eyes ever so slightly before he snapped his fingers. It was a combination of perfecting his aim and blocking out unpleasant memories.

She clenched her jaw when she was angry. It was the only way to tell that she was. That and how her eyes seemed to darken in colour.

He would flex his fingers when he was bored. A habit he had picked up as a child that he was no longer aware he even performed.

She would raise her eyebrows when amused. The expression changed her entire face and occasionally even tugged her lips into a rare smile.

His eyes would sparkle when an idea struck him. This could be either exhilarating or terrifying.

Her gaze would burn through him when he wouldn't tell her what was wrong. But he was almost certain that the same gaze could read his thoughts anyway.

His fists would clench every time she would stand in front of him. She was almost sure the action must hurt by now, but it would never stop her from protecting him.

It was the little things that they noticed about one another

But the little things said it all.

**A/N: please review. **


	7. Shadow

**A/N: This is the result of my complete annoyance of being unable to do anything but limp on my left leg. **

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine. **

**Shadow**

She couldn't be the one to hold him tight when the nightmares clawed at his mind. She couldn't stop him from screaming as the memories of what he did flitted across his subconscious, haunting him in the dark.

She couldn't be the shoulder that he cried on, even when he lost the person closest to him. She hated how he attempted to put on his strong facade, knowing how he was dying inside. She wanted to comfort him, but it was forbidden. There was no way she could break that rule.

She couldn't be the one he wanted, whose name he called in the dead of night. She couldn't wake up beside him, kiss him, stay with forever. She couldn't be the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing he saw at night. No matter how much she may have wanted it.

She couldn't be his pride and joy, the woman of his dreams who he bragged about to the boys. She would never be the one he would be so lucky to have found, drawing envious stares from the women who wished they were her.

There were so many things that she could never be for him. So she would simply be his shadow. She would follow behind without fail and rise to meet all who would dare to try and take him from this world. She was part of him, connected to him, but unable to touch the reality that he lived in.

And like a good little shadow, when he fell she would simply fade away.

**A/N: please review.**


	8. Echo

**A/N: Angst has hit me like a brick wall. Oh dear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**Echo**

She was scared of the dark. So scared, that she absolutely _had _to sleep with a light on, even if it was just a candle. To him it seemed stupid, but he had always liked the dark. Nothing could see you hiding in the dark. But then again, it did mean that you couldn't see anything either.

Loud noises startled her. That was annoying. Okay, she was only six but still did she really have to jump every time the door slammed shut or squeal if a dog barked at her? No was the honest answer. Still, he could forgive her, she was only little.

She liked to hold his hand whenever they went to town together. It wasn't that he minded really, it was just a bit odd. He asked why she had to hold his hand. She said it was to make sure he was still there. It was sort of sweet really.

Whenever she ran, she ran as fast as she could, laughing joyously as she did so. She ran so fast that she often fell flat on her face and burst into tears. That meant he had to carry her the long way home, just so there were no trace of tears when they got back. She told him it was strange he never ran fast. She said it felt almost like flying. He never admitted he always tried it when she wasn't around.

She was strangely energetic. She could never sit still for more than a few seconds, always on her feet, skipping, prancing and giggling. It irritated him that she was like that when he was stuck trying to understand such difficult texts, but at the same time it made him happy. She always so open, so free.

Major Mustang sighed and stared at the blank face young woman before him, her dead eyes reflecting the firelight as she clutched her gun almost protectively against her body.

He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the little girl he once knew.

**A/N: Please review. **


	9. Dark spaces

**Dark spaces**

Roy Mustang yawned, opening his eyes slightly. It was still dark, the shadows dancing on the walls as he rolled over and reached out towards the other side of the bed. He frowned when the outstretched hand met nothing. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he did so. She had been there just a few hours ago. Worry clouded his mind as he stared around the room. Nothing. She was gone. He jumped out of the bed quickly; his eyes still scanning the room for a figure that he knew wasn't there. But where was she? He opened the door to of the room and swiftly made his way into the kitchen area, wincing slightly as the cold air hit his bare skin. He searched the room in vain for her. Still nothing. Suddenly it hit him. He padded back across the floor boards, past the bathroom to the last door way of his apartment. This wasn't a room really, it was far too small to be one, a bed could barely fit in it. He had been using it to store all of the things that he had no place for, miscellaneous objects, old diaries and an assortment of alchemy texts. The room was stacked full of these things, simply disregarded haphazardly, leaving just about enough room for one person to carefully search through. Roy pushed the door open carefully, and stepped into the room, allowing his eyes to become accustom to the darkness. His gaze soon fell on a figure in the corner. He sighed and carefully picked his way across the clutter. There, curled up in a tight ball was his Riza. He should have known where she would be. Ever since she had returned from Ishabal she had been haunted by the nightmares, just as he was, just as he was almost certain everyone was. But she refused to burden him with her pain, knowing how much he wished to forget what he had done. So instead, when the nightmares hit she retreated into dark spaces, fleeing the nightmares, hiding from her pain. He reached out towards her and pulled her into his arms holding her tight.

When she was afraid, Riza Hawkeye would run to her small, dark spaces.

And Roy Mustang would run after to bring her back into the light.

**A/N: I'm not totally sure about this one. Please review with what you think. **


	10. Indifferent

**Disclaimer: No, it's still not mine. **

**Indifferent **

Many people would comment that Riza Hawkeye was emotionless. No matter how terrifying the situation happened to be, no matter what turn events would take or what orders she was asked to perform she would barely bat an eyelid. Occasionally she would raise an eyebrow at a comment from her superior, narrow her eyes if an order seemed peculiar or grip her gun slightly tighter for comfort, but nothing that would give her away.

The rest of her subordinates would display emotion on a regular basis, particularly where Colonel Mustang was concerned. Havoc would rant and rave in despair when he stole one of his dates. Falman had pleaded his case when wishing to join the team. Breda would moan when he was forced to do paperwork and go without lunch while Fuery was known to even cry to his commanding office due to his fear of ghosts. But not Riza Hawkeye. She would remain as indifferent to the varying comments that came out of Mustang's mouth, no matter how insane or inappropriate they could occasionally be.

Riza Hawkeye had to remain indifferent to him at all times. Because she knew that if she didn't, the emotions that she felt for Mustang would be all too clear for the world to see.

**A/N: Not totally sure about the ending. As ever, please review. **


	11. Stop

**A/N: I felt like a change of pace in this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, not one bit. **

**Stop **

Roy Mustang sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour. He couldn't believe how little there was to do! All the paper work that they had been given had been finished almost two hours ago, he had even stooped as low as sending Breda off to find some more for them to do. Havoc had left almost half an hour ago for his third cigarette break and showed no sign of returning any time soon. Fuery had located some sort of electrical malfunction that he absolutely had to fix, while Falman had recalled some back logged paperwork that he had somewhere. So Mustang found himself alone in his office with his First Lieutenant, who was quite content to sit at her desk and read. Mustang sighed again, causing his subordinate to look up over the top of her book and frown in his direction. He smirked back at her then looked away, tapping a finger mildly on his desk as he did so.

_Tap. _There had to be something he hadn't done yet. _Tap tap._ A report he was yet to sign maybe? _Tap. _He could read Fullmetal's latest report but he wasn't quite that bored yet. _Tap. _He drummed his fingers on the desk rhythmically.

"Sir?" Snapping out of his thoughts he turned to look at the blonde woman.

"Yes Hawkeye?"

"Would you kindly stop that?" She gestured at his hand that lay still on the desk. He grinned apologetically at her.

"Sorry Hawkeye." She nodded and then turned her attention back to her book. Only to be disturbed once more as he superior office began tapping the toe of his boot against the leg of his desk. She closed her eyes in annoyance willing herself to ignore it. But it was far too distracting. Putting down the book once more she addressed her commanding officer.

"Sir, would you please stop tapping your feet?" He met her gaze and then sighed and nodded, slumping back down in his chair. Satisfied that she would receive no more distractions, Riza returned to her novel. She had barely red half a page when a curious sound met her ears. It couldn't be. He wasn't. She nearly screamed in frustration as she realised that her superior was now humming to himself. She couldn't take it anymore.

"COLNOEL!" She yelled slamming the book down on the table. He looked back over at her in shock.

"What?" He stated, his voice matching hers in pitch. She gritted her teeth together before replying.

"Would you please stop humming Sir?" Mustang pouted slightly

"But I'm bored." He whined. She rolled her eyes, picked up her book and attempted to find her page once more.

"Well find something to do Sir." With her attention fully taken up by the book, she failed to notice the smile slowly spread across her superior's face. In fact she was so absorbed in reading that she did not notice how he stole across the room and walked behind her until she felt an unexpected but rather pleasant sensation on her neck. Her eyes widened and she dropped the book when she realised what Mustang was now doing.

"Colonel, w-what are you doing?" She managed to stutter as he continued to kiss the exposed skin on her neck.

"Finding something to do." He whispered in her ear before continuing, now biting down on the skin gently, causing her to moan slightly. Riza closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling.

"Aren't you going to tell me to stop?" He whispered between kisses.

"I'll think about it." She replied, his laugh echoing in her ears.

**A/N: please review.**


	12. Reflection

**Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me**

**Reflection**

There were days when the past would catch her unawares, an unseen force from over her shoulder just waiting for a moment to strike. A moment of weakness, just one small flicker of doubt from the corner of her mind and they would snatch her back; drag her down to the depths of hell with them. It was days like these when even getting out of bed in the morning was a struggle and forcing herself to continue down this path seemed fruitless and a waste of energy.

There were days when everything went to hell and back. Days when each effort to change the world, each sacrifice seemed to be for naught. Plans failed before they had even been fully created, leaving them back at square one. Friends, comrades and innocents perished while she continued to live. What gave her the right to survive when others fell for their cause?

There were days when the trial before them seemed too complex, the walls too high to climb. There appeared to be too many obstacles on the path, so many difficulties they had to strive to overcome. She couldn't help but wonder if it would all be worth it in the end. On these days a voice would creep from the recesses of her mind and whisperer that no matter how hard she tried, she was simply not strong enough to face what was to come.

On these days, when the anxieties would become too much to bear, she would simply glance in his direction and all would become clear once more. For everything she needed to know was in that man who she stood behind, no matter how impossible the circumstances appeared. For in him she saw a reflection of everything she stood for, her reason's for fighting and staying on this path. And this reflection would always be her reason for living.

**A/N: Please review with your thoughts.**


	13. Worth it

**A/N: thank you to everyone who has supported this collection. It's been a long while since I updated, so I thought I'd add something. **

* * *

**Worth it**

She didn't like it. She had only ever told one person, one blonde haired bright eyed girl who she had felt the urge to divulge the secret to. No, the military was not for her. But she did it anyway. When she really thought about it, she did many things she didn't like. Driving, for instance. There had always been something about the whirr of machinery, the unpredictable reactions of fellow motorists and the flimsy defences they had in case of accidents. But she had learnt to drive anyway, it had its uses. Paperwork was another. She doubted it was physically possible to enjoy a task so tedious, even though her companions constantly joked it was what she lived for. But the paperwork had to be done, so she did more than her fair share of it. However, the thing she most despised was killing. The splatter of blood that hit her face, hit the wall, covered the sand as she pulled the trigger. The startled faces of her unsuspecting victims in their final moments of life, the faces that would haunt her dreams for eternity. There was no one sane who could possibly enjoy these moments.

Yet, she would continue to do all these things. She had made a promise, she had a duty and she would perform it to the best of her abilities. Because every time she did he smiled. A small barely visible smile that was saved just for her. A smile that told her that he understood what she went through, what she did and that every small gesture was appreciated greatly.

And it was those smiles that somehow, made everything worth it.

* * *

**A/N: please review with what you think. **


	14. Watch and Learn

**A/N: This is a starting point for an idea that I'm going to be writing about in the future. So I thought I would see how it turns out!**

**Watch and Learn**

This couldn't possibly be happening. He was sure, beyond sure, absolutely positive that they had to be here. It wasn't as if inanimate objects could possibly take on a life of their own and walk their way out of the draw in his study. Could they? A host of stories involving fairies, elves and mysterious little people flew to his mind. With an annoyed frown he banished them quickly. He was definitely spending too much time with certain people. He smiled suddenly, however the smile soon vanished as he returned to his task. This was definitely not a good morning.

* * *

The brown haired girl stared down in confusion, while her two companions watched closely. The elder of the two watched with bated breath in both fascination and apprehension. The younger just raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"You look like a complete idiot." She stated dryly. Elicia glared at the two before her.

"Hey, it's harder than it looks." Again, the girl simply rolled her eyes, a bored expression painted on her face. Her companion looked between the two before stating tentatively.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea." The two girls glared at him, causing him to shrink back slightly. Elicia laughed.

"You said that about climbing in the ravine." She replied, turning on her heel and proceeding towards the end of the garden.

"And about chasing that mouse" added the other girl, who strode past him to walk with her friend.

"And about sneaking into the old Fuhrer's mansion at midnight."

"And about..." however the sentence was cut off mid flow as Lysander yelled.

"And all those things got us in trouble! Elicia, you broke your wrist falling into off the ledge. Following the mouse took us into the forest where Aydan got so freaked out by the spiders that she shot her arrows at everything that moved! And when we stayed in the mansion Aydan's parents went crazy on all of us!" the two girls turned to him before stating simultaneously.

"So what?" Lysander's mouth dropped open before he yelled.

"AND YOU ALWAYS BLAME IT ON ME!" Elicia rolled her eyes and walked off towards the designated point of the garden.

"Well Lysander are you coming or not?" called Aydan before running to catch up with the older girl. Lysander hesitated for a second before running to catch up with them. Aydan smiled winningly at Lysander, flicking her honey blonde hair that never stayed put out of her eyes before saying.

"I knew you would come!" Lysander frowned and turned back to Elicia. However, before Elicia could do anything, Aydan turned and ran a few feet away.

"Now!" she called, "Watch and learn!"

* * *

Riza yawned as she walked up the stairs. It was only eleven and she was already exhausted. On the second floor of the house she paused, hearing a string of curses coming from the study. Curiously she walked towards the room. Her eyes widened at what she saw. The whole room was in complete disarray, books, papers and pens thrown everywhere while her husband was currently throwing the contents of a draw in the air.

"Roy, what the hell are you doing?" she called. Roy looked up from what he was doing, frustration shining in his eyes.

"I know it's here!" he yelled. Riza continued to stare at him as if he had finally gone mad.

"What is?" she asked. However before Roy could respond, a large explosion ripped through the air. The two exchanged a look before they sped down the stairs, out of the back door and into the garden.

"AYDAN! ELICIA! LYSANDER!" Roy yelled as he sped towards a group of figures standing stiffly as flames rose into the air. As he approached he slowed slightly as he realised that the explosion had come from the other side of the fence in the abandoned property about 400 metres away. He stopped at the sight he saw. Aydan was frozen to the spot, staring open mouthed at the flames. Her hand was still paused in a snapping position, one of his white alchemy gloves crudely placed on her hand.

"Aydan what on earth did you do!" Cried Riza, running past him and kneeling beside her daughter, carefully peeling the glove from her fingers.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't think it would actually work." She mumbled.

"How did you get my gloves?" Roy asked. Riza shot him a look that clearly stated that that was not the time for such a question.

"That was me. Sorry." Muttered Elicia apologetically. Roy frowned in confusion. Elicia had only arrived half an hour ago and he had been in the study the whole time. How the hell had he managed to get the gloves without him noticing? Well, she was a Hughes after all.

"Aydan, that was a very stupid thing to do, you know that you shouldn't play with your dad's gloves." Aydan's dark eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at her mother.

"I'm sorry mum, I didn't know it would work, I just aimed and..." she broke off, sobbing quietly. Roy smiled and walked up to her, pulling her into a hug.

"There now sweetheart, it's alright. You know you shouldn't be..."

"Wait, Aydan honey, you actually aimed for that building?" Riza asked, astounded. Aydan lifted her head from her father's shoulder and nodded.

"Wow..." Riza stated. Roy turned around and the adults exchanged a proud look, causing Elicia and Lysander to exchange questioning glances. Roy straightened.

"Right, I'll go sort this out. But after lunch, Aydan I want you to show me exactly what you did." And with that he gave his daughter a smile and went off towards the small blaze. Riza turned to the three children and held out her hands expectantly. Slowly both Elicia handed over the other glove. Riza smiled.

"Come on you three, let's go inside." She held out her hand towards Aydan, who took it gratefully, glad she wasn't in trouble. Lysander and Elicia stood still for a moment.

"I don't get it. She blew up a house! Okay, no one normal could have hit something that far away, but still she used her father's gloves, shouldn't she be in trouble or something?" he asked. Elicia simply sighed and began walking towards the house.

"She's Aydan Mustang. You sort of have to expect it I guess." She stated with a laugh.

**A/N: Aydan is a girls name meaning "little fire". **

**Kinda couldn't resist. Please let me know what you think. **


	15. Pink

**A/N: I am not even going to ask myself where this came from. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**Pink**

Pink was a stupid colour. He had always despised those girls who donned themselves from head to toe with it, although for some peculiar reason, he had often dated girls who did just that. There was just something about the colour that was distinctively nauseating. It was far too cheerful, but falsely so. It was as if someone had used pink to fool people into believing everything was perfect, happy- go-lucky. Pink was just an imitation of red really, but failed miserably to have any of reds magnificence and pride. Yes, pink was a stupid, useless, pathetic excuse for a colour.

So it was understandable that Riza had given him an odd look when he ended up buying three sets of pink clothing for their new baby daughter.

* * *

**A/N: please review. **


	16. The waiting game

**A/N: Hey all! I know, it has been a long time since I've been on the scene, especially with this collection. My muse has been gone for a while, so I am trying to slowly get back into the swing of all things royai now that I have finished university for the summer. **

**Disclaimer: I can't draw. I don't think you want me to try. Therefore, seriously not mine. **

* * *

**The waiting game**

Planning, memorising, knowing, positioning, timing. All done. All known. All ready.

There was nothing more to be said, nothing more to be done except sit in silence, a tense awaiting moment. Hundreds of scenarios flashed across her mind. What if they were late? What if something happened to her before she could allow him to play his part? What if...

There was no space in her planning for "what if's", "Maybe's" or "who knows?" She was meticulous and precise, accomplished and a perfectionist. It was only in this time, in these small yet grad moment that they circled around her head, whispering, laughing, playing their game.

The waiting game.

Her life at times seemed to hinge on this game. Her goal, her purpose was always a distant light, just somewhere over the horizon. All they had to do was wait for the perfect time.

And then?

A host of fantastical images and sequences could fall into place. A calm life. A true life. One not spent alone and in the dark. But they were just drawings in a child's play book, colourful and whimsical, yet hardly accurate.

The light was the mission, the target. Once it was gained, all that would be left was the dark.

So Riza Hawkeye played the waiting game one more time. Because she knew, that whatever the circumstance, whatever the light may bring and whatever would follow in the dark that the waiting would be somehow worth it.

That he would be worth it.

* * *

**A/N : A little rusty? Maybe? I am not sure. Let me know with a review! **


End file.
